


Doppelgangers

by i_forgot_to_update



Category: D:BH - Fandom, DBH - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor goes through some shit let me tell you, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Detective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hank Anderson is Connor & Upgraded Connor's parent, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OCs but as side characters or generally fandom based ones, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK900 is called Richard in this because i think its funny, RK900 is there too, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, can't believe i'm writing again, for now, he about be a daddy to a lot of RK800s, i'm going try add as much ralph and jerrys into this as i can because i love them, its not that bad tbh, my beta reader gave up around the end sorry blame him for any bad grammar, will i give it to him? probs not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_forgot_to_update/pseuds/i_forgot_to_update
Summary: After the revolution Connor decides to help deviants instead of hunting them down, continuing his job at the police satiation with Hank.  However, he isn't the only RK800 to be affected by deviancy and his life is turned upside down when a new android case at the Eden Club has the leading suspect as himself. Or, at least, one of him. Now Connor's new mission is to clear the name of the RK800 model line.





	Doppelgangers

The drive hadn’t been long and it felt even shorter with how on edge Connor was. Six months and a week exactly was the last time Connor came to the Eden Club to solve the murder of a human; but now he is back to solve the murder of an android. He had been solving cases like this for months now but it still felt strange for him to go back to a place where he nearly shot two girls. His thirium pump felt like it dropped in his chest when Hank pulled up to the strip club. It was a new feeling for him but he ignored the warning message to check his pump regulator.

“Y’know this kinda how I pictured tonight ending after bar hoping to celebrate half a year of you becoming a person,” Hank started to say while getting out of the car. Connor following suit. “I just thought it was going be because you wanted some action not because we had deal with someone choking on too much of their own.”  They began their way into the club and went down a path to a familiar entry of robots dancing with doors lining the opposite wall.

“It is our job to handle people being killed, Hank.” Connor said, keeping good posture and an even tone. Looking at him he would seem the same as the first time he walked in here, but Hank knew him better than that by now.  He could see the difference in Connor’s more relaxed way of walking and talking, the small smile playing on his lips knowing he annoyed Hank a little after his last comment. It was clear to Hank it wasn’t the same Connor that walked into here six months ago (physically and mentally seeing as Connor did kick the bucket a few times before going deviant), but now he entered this place as a person with feelings and free will. Someone new but all the same.

“Alright, smartass.”

Hank made his way to two women that had been waiting for them. A scan told Connor that they were the new owners of the club and lovers. One an asian Traci model, now named Hazel, wore a strip of clothing over her chest and privates and a feathery boa lazily placed on her shoulders. The other a human lady, named Jackie, who had a pixie cut and wore men’s clothes, sporting a flannel and jeans and a towel placed on her shoulder.

Connor greeted them warmly as they did him.

“Nice meet you ladies. We’re here to investigate a murder that was reported here,” Connor said cooly smiling. He’d gotten better at being friendly while still keeping an air of seriousness when needed. He was proud of himself to learn the social skill.

“Yeah, one of the clientele was found dead in his room. The janitor said he found him with a pool of blue blood starting form. I’ll show you,” Jackie said, waving them over to follow her back towards the entrance of the club.

The android, Hazel, walked close to Connor with grin on her face as she adjusted her boa and started to speak. “So you’re really Connor? Like _the_ Connor? The same one that helped Marcus set our people free right? Or are you just another RK800 model that’s been set free?” Although she asked multiple questions they were all the same so he gave her the only answer she needed.

“Yes, I am the same Connor.” And then with his own question now he asked. “Why?” It was simple and the common response to being asked something about yourself, everyone wants to know why anyone else would want know about them. It was only human and Connor has come to think of himself as much. Even if he didn’t always believe the idea of it.

Like the majority of androids now, Hazel didn’t have an LED anymore but Connor could imagine it turning yellow for a second as her face changed through emotions. “Well, I was just curious because I’ve seen a couple of you wondering about and well you know…” she trailed off shrugging as the four of them entered the room and was presented with a dead body. Hank, who would had fallen into step with the only other human here, walked around the room to look for clues. Connor scanned the room to do the same.

The android model killed is the same as Daniel from his first mission, and although he knew these were two completely different people, seeing what is essentially Daniel’s face lifeless and dead all over again, gave Connor a strange tingle running through his metal spin. It was new but an odd sensation that made his pump regulator beat a little off rhythm for a few seconds.

Hank began questioning the club owners as Connor walked towards the android and began his own work. Bending down he touched the corner of the pool of blue blood with the tip of his index and middle finger, tasting the sample, he would be able to find the exact information needed about the deceased android.

“So he really does that? Licks things to know what they are?” He heard Jackie whisper to Hank.

“Yes and it’s disgusting,” Hank replied.

Shaking off the response he analysed the body, Connor could start to reconstruct the crime scene from there.

_Face Scan:_

_Alex Ramos PL600_

_Decreased: Two and a half hours ago_

_Unemployed, no criminal record._

_Body Scan:_

_Slight denting around neck and wrists. Rough play before or during attack?_

_No fingerprints. Android involvement._

_Pump regulator offline. Bleeding from stab wounds? No holes in shirt._

_T_ _op of shirt soaked with blue blood, bleeding coming from under shirt in chest area. Lift shirt?_

It was only a button up the blonde was wearing so without warning Connor began to unbutton it to see what was causing the thirium leak. By the fourth button, he could already see letters perfectly carved deep into Alex’s chest. Half way done and Connor could see the full sentence in the now outdated Cyberlife font. The quote made his thirium run cold through his bio components even though his temperature hadn’t lowered, if anything he felt like he was overheating. The room seemed to spin and Connor stood up to steady himself.

_‘You lied to me, Connor’_

It read out in full, carved into the same model of his first mission. The same mission that no matter how many times Cyberlife said he completed it, that he did a good job, Connor felt otherwise; like a failure, for no matter what he thought to do, he knew Daniel would end up dead. He failed him and now somehow he felt he failed this PL600 too.

Hank walked over to take a look, arms crossed. “Ho-ly shit,” his brows raised in concern.

It took a moment for Connor to ease himself back in reality. He knew very well that Alex wasn’t Daniel. That he wasn’t on a rooftop with helicopters flying too close, being too loud and a sniper the building over waiting on Connor to give him the perfect shot. Yet somehow it gave him the same feeling in his gut, as if his chest was being crushed. And those words, he hated his perfect memory, able to just pull up a file and watch Daniel fall to his knees, playing over and over again the sound bite of his voice. Connor couldn’t stand how hollow and static those god awful words sounded.

Connor put a hand on the ground to steady himself as he kneeled, his figures grazing something under the bed. Looking down he saw the tips of a hand poking out from the bed curtains and lifted it to see what it was, he jumped startled. His pump racing as he fell back staring at the lifeless face of… _himself_.

“Con? What is it?” Hank rushed to him, worried. Connor swallowed to try slow down his breathing, he didn’t need to do this but the actions were involuntary, he pointed towards the face. Hank’s eyes followed and widened at what he saw. “Jesus!” He moved quickly to lift and pull out the dead body of another Connor from under the bed, Jackie helping him. They laid the body next to Alex and all Connor could do was stare down at himself. Hazel gasped, covering her mouth and grabbing Jackie for comfort. This Connor wore the Eden Club uniform. Nothing but short, tight boxers with the club’s logo sewn on the hem in neon pink, his face pale and still.

Connor stood up and fixed his tie trying to not let the scene get to him. He steadying his voice. “You hadn’t informed us there was a RK800 working here.” Hazel’s grip tightened on Jackie as she lightly sobbed into her shoulder.

“We- He started working here when androids first-first started to be seen as people. I didn’t know he was there. Oh god,” Jackie’s voice hitched as her eyes watered, never straying from looking at him.

“Maybe it’d be best for you ladies to step out and let us finish here.” Hank said as nicely as he could. They nodded, walking out Jackie kept her eyes glued to the dead androids.

“What are you going do?” The older man asked after the girls left. His face tired and saddened by concern. Connor considered his course of actions.

  * ****Scan Dead Connor****
  * Look around room
  * Leave



_Face Scan:_

_Connor Model RK800 Mark 57_

_Decreased: Two and a half hours ago_

_Employed, no criminal record._

_Body Scan:_

_Blunt force trauma to the head_

_No fingerprints. Android involvement._

_Pump regulator offline. No bleeding._

_Optical units offline. Can’t see._

_Forced shutdown. Reactivate?_

He’s operational enough to reactivate but only for two minutes. The thought made Connor uneasy. He had no idea how he could do it before being deviant. To pull parts from one android and force it into another, or reactivate them after shutdown only for them to die all over again. How could he do that to anyone again let alone himself? “I could turn him back on, just for a moment.” He had get through his mission, find who the killer is.

“Are you sure?”

  * ****Y̸̨̪̪͙̋͒̆͝e̷̝̠͈͑s̵͚̿̈́̕****


  * No



He nodded his head once and walked over to his other self, pressing down on his lower stomach to open up the panel and rewiring for a forced activation. The other Connor bolted upright, talking in short, scared breaths. “Jackie? Hazel? Hazel I can’t see!” His voice was a little off, different from Connor’s in pitch. He was completely terror-stricken. Acting fast Connor started to ask as many questions as he could get answers too.

“Connor, I need you to listen to me. When you went into the room with the PL600, what happened?” He had a weird gut turning feeling as if something stopped working in his stomach.

“Connor? Who- Where am I? I can’t-” He said shaken. A wild look of fear and panic in his dull eyes.

“Focus, I need you tell me what happened, _please_. The PL600 is dead. How?” Connor said, his voice straining.

“PL?- Alex! Oh RA9, is he okay? There was someone else in the room- I couldn’t see him. I didn’t want die- I can’t die… I was so _scared_.” His voice was quickening and becoming more desperate as he spoke, frantically looking around seeing nothing. He was starting to cry, petrified of dying.

Connor couldn’t bring himself to say anything again. He stared down at the RK hastily trying grab at anything, his stress levels might kill him before the final shutdown does. His moments were jerky, robotic as his processors couldn’t work to max function. Hank looked sick and he pushed himself closer to wall. He couldn’t stand to look at this.

_Shutdown in One Minute_

Then, in a last act of pure desperation, the RK800 roughly grasped at Connor’s arm letting synthetic skin retract itself to reveal his white plastic frame and forced his memories, his life, his feelings onto Connor.

“I don’t want die, Connor,” He pleaded, tears running down his face like a stream. “Please. RA9 save me…” His voice trailed off losing his pitch and sounding like a lagging computer shutting off. His grip didn’t loosen even after he powered down for good and Connor weakly tried shake his hand free, holding back a sob of his own as he had started to cry too. Needlessly his breaths came out in shaky quivers as he felt the petrifying fear and inevitable death that followed take it all away, leaving him was an abrupt empty feeling of dread. It felt like he was dying.

Hank got his arm free, jerkily ripping the dead clenching hand off him. He looked up to the older man with a scared and bewildered look in his eyes, it was strange and unnerving to see someone like Connor beg for his life. To see him cry. It terrified them both.

“I saw who did it,” he said in a low whisper.


End file.
